Focus
by life is a safety pin
Summary: Focus. This is important." Jules is the victim of a SUB targeting the SRU, and the team realizes there are some weapons more dangerous than guns.
1. Chapter 1

Focus.

I had a clear target to the side of his head from the second floor restaurant balcony. Not an obstruction in view, but I couldn't find the shot. "Sierra do you have the solution?" I heard Greg ask calmly into my headset. "That's a negative, no solution" I replied.

Focus.

I looked back into the eyehole, I could see the perspiration running down the mans forehead, his terrified expression, the scar that ran through his left eyebrow all the way to his temple, where my bullet was about to strike. Then it was gone, I was lost again, but I fought hard to come back when I heard Greg's unstaggering voice "Jules, we need a solution here." Sam putting his hand on my shoulder was what fully brought me back. I traced the mans scar back to my target. "I have the solution" I said aloud, but I'm not sure if I was informing my team as much as reassuring myself.

"Scorpio."

The recoil took me by surprise for the first time in as long as I could remember, and I watched as the mans body collapsed sideways. Everything went quiet for me, and I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall to my left. I knew Sam was reassuring me, I could feel his hand on mine, and this breath on my face. He was so close.

Focus.

I knew I still needed to be interrogated and debriefed, and thinking of Sam wouldn't help me get through that. My head was already swimming as it was. I nodded once to reassure him, even though I hadn't heard what he'd said, and walked away without making eye contact. It seemed to be good enough because he stayed to speak with another officer and didn't follow me. I found my way downstairs to the truck, where an investigator was waiting. Ed put his hand on my shoulders and I watched his lips say good work. I gave him a half smile, knowing that nothing else had to be said, and followed the investigator to his cruiser. As we pulled out of the parking lot I gave into what my body had been teetering on for hours,

darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, it's characters or story basis.

Title: Focus

Chapter 2: The Clock is Ticking

6 hours earlier

"Jules, wake up" a familiar voice roused me from my sleep, "Jules, common" I opened my eyes and stared directly into his crystal blue one's. Then through the haze something hit me, why was Sam here? We weren't even together anymore. I assessed my surroundings to find I was not in my bed, or my apartment, I was in the debriefing room of the SRU.

"Late night?" Wordy joked and everyone chuckled. "Shut-up" I replied, shrugging it off, as the Serge walked in.

"Alright lady and gentlemen, today we're doing individual fitness assessments, Lewis, suit up, you're up first, meet me in the gym in ten minutes. Ed you're at 9:30, Sam 10:30, and Jules you're at 11:30. Everyone else is after lunch. If you do not meet up to the regulated standards, than you may not participate in any field work until a secondary assessment is made. And I expect you all to pass with flying colors, so that won't happen, right?" Greg starred at us with knowing eyes, "In the mean time, you guys can catch up on your paper work." _Great, hours of reading and signing to keep me awake._

I opted to go get some coffee before starting, and headed to get my coat to go to Tims. "Jules, wait!" Kara called after me, "I think you dropped this on your way in" She handed me an opened envelope with my father's return address. "Thanks Kara." I gave her a smile and continued towards the door, opening the envelope I pulled out the photo inside. It was a family portrait of the six of us, from Thanksgiving. I was sitting in the center, my father had his hands on my shoulder and there were two brothers on either side. This small piece of home brightened my spirits; it never took much to keep me going. I unfolded the letter, and read quickly;

_Hey Jules, _

_I hope you like the picture, Colin had them developed yesterday. _

_Happy Birthday Kid._

_Dad_

Since when has he started to call me Jules? My whole life it's been _Julianna, pick up your clothes_, or _Julianna Callaghan, you're in so much trouble! _I was surprised when I opened it before work. Maybe this means I'm all grow up now, turning 30 and all. A laugh slipped through my lips, and I grabbed my coat to head out.

3 hours earlier

"Alright Jules, we're going to start out with a 10 minute warm up and some stretching, then we'll move in to intense sprinting intervals, followed by a general upper body and core strength testing." Serge let out an amused breath "Now I could test you on the female requirements for your position, but, if you want a challenge, you can try to beat Lewis's scores" he inconspicuously slipped a paper towards me with Lewis's results.

"You know I never say no to some friendly competition." I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye when I stepped up to the treadmill.

I knew something was off after the first few minutes of jogging. It usually didn't take me long to find my pace, and my lungs felt tight and heavy. What a time for my body to revolt against the extra training I've been putting in recently, when it mattered most.

Luckily Greg had to take a phone call, because my breathing was so ragged by the end of the sprints that I was seriously questioning my own ability to complete the evaluation. I sat down to rest until he returned. _Happy Birthday Jules, this is what you get for getting old, a bum pair of lungs, great…_

I must have dosed off because the alarm woke me with a start;

'TEAM ONE, HOT CALL, TEAM ONE'

_I have a good idea where this story is going if you guys are still interested, I will try to update more frequently._


End file.
